


I'm Soy Into You

by Corsets_and_Cardigans, JehBeeEh



Series: Dinner's On Me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Facials, Food Porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nyotaimori, Objectification, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sushi, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony had loosened his tie the second Pepper freed him from meetings and had his fingers on the knot to fully fling it off as he stepped out of the elevator. He stopped in his tracks before he could make his fingers move, his mouth slightly open but the greeting he was about to offer Steve caught in his throat.“Just in time,” Steve told him before popping a piece of sushi in his mouth. He shrugged apologetically; a small movement given the circumstances. “Ran out of space, had to eat it.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dinner's On Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039810
Comments: 43
Kudos: 130





	I'm Soy Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tina_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/gifts).



> Another installment of 'how to make food fun with our favourite Superhusbands!'. This week's reminder: spicy foods do not go near sensitive areas - follow Tony's example here!
> 
> And, another birthday gift, this time for the absolutely fantastic Tina. We both love you a million, darling.

Genius Billionaire Husband Philanthropist  
  
How are the meetings?  
  
Murder. Pepper is crucifying the head of finance  
  
Also, I’m starving  
  
I’ll handle dinner, just give me a heads up so I can plate it  
  
How does sushi sound?  
  
Perfect. Be sure to order extra unagi  
  


Tony had loosened his tie the second Pepper freed him from meetings and had his fingers on the knot to fully fling it off as he stepped out of the elevator. He stopped in his tracks before he could make his fingers move, his mouth slightly open but the greeting he was about to offer Steve caught in his throat.

“Just in time,” Steve told him before popping a piece of sushi in his mouth. He shrugged apologetically; a small movement given the circumstances. “Ran out of space, had to eat it.”

Tony just stood there, his head tilting to the side a fraction, but unable to voice any actual question. Where the heck would he even start!

“You’ve been working so hard this week, I wanted to do something special,” Steve started when he saw no words were leaving his mouth. “I remembered that story you told us about your Tokyo business trip, and it sounded like something I could easily replicate for you.”  
  
His husband. His beautiful, gorgeous, stacked specimen of human perfection of a husband was laid out on the kitchen table, softly lit with ambient lighting, carefully decorated with banana leaves, flowers, and every variety of sushi they typically ordered. 

Tony finished with his tie, dropping it as stalked to the table. “Well color me surprised.” He trailed a single finger down Steve’s torso, starting at the hollow of his throat, between his pecs and over each bump of unfairly defined abs, watching as Steve twitched and struggled not to upset the food. “What a spread.”

“Tony…” 

“Shush now, centerpieces don’t talk.” He took his finger and circled the edge of the leaf covering Steve’s cock, the line of delicate salmon nigiri wobbling back and forth. “Good centerpieces don’t wiggle or giggle or waste good sushi by getting hard.” 

Steve grit his teeth, centering himself. “Then start with those.” He let out a controlled breath, “also, your centerpiece is hungry too. We both know you can’t eat _all_ this.”

“I. Said. _Shush_ ,” Tony replied, a devilish grin on his face. Tony grabbed the chopsticks set out for him and trailed the wood across Steve’s skin before settling on the spicy tuna maki dotting Steve’s left thigh. Tony leaned over, plucking up a roll with his fingers instead, chuckling at the groan coming from his husband, “I don’t think I will.” He grabbed one for Steve as well, moving back up the table. Steve had propped his head and shoulders up with rolled towels, so it was easy to drop down and give him a swift peck before Tony hand fed him. 

Tony worked Steve up one side and down the other, circling the table. He took turns feeding them both by hand, dipping the occasional piece in soy and letting it drip where he could lick it. Steve groaned every time Tony took a roll and swept it across the sensitive skin underneath his nipples, he shuddered with every whisper of Tony’s sleeve as he leaned over him. 

Tony offered Steve sips of water interspersed with kisses. He used the chopsticks to tickle and tease, running them over Steve’s skin in random patterns to find every groan and whimper and a whole chorus of beautiful sounds he could make. The integrity of the banana leaf protecting Steve’s modesty didn’t last long, and Tony made sure to grab the last nigiri with his mouth just to see Steve hold back a shout. 

He could tell Steve was trying so hard to be still, be quiet, be an object, here for Tony’s use. His pretty, pale skin was flushed and his cock was hard and leaking, having pushed the covering to the side. Every touch of the chopsticks made him shift and clench his hands useless at his sides, every lick of soy sauce earned Tony a sharp intake of air. His gorgeous super soldier almost seemed out of breath with the way he was gasping, sucking air in to hold it before Tony punched it out of him with a drag of wood down the vein on the underside of his cock. 

Finally, every piece of sashimi, maki and nigiri were gone. Tony tickled a chopstick up the underside of Steve’s foot.

“Tony! Please--” He finally broke, jerking his legs back before settling them more spread than they were before. Steve’s skin was shining with sweat and plastered with flower petals and this, Tony thought, was the most absolutely glorious he’d ever looked, needy and hot for Tony’s touch.

Tony skated his palm up Steve’s ankle, “Go on, honey, make as much noise as you want.” He rounded the table, catching the edge of his nail underneath the leaves stuck to Steve’s skin to flick them off, deliberate pricks to the inside of his thigh. Tony wet one of the napkins in a water glass to clean his hands of any remaining sauce and spicy mayo, then taking a deep sip. 

He wrapped his left hand around Steve’s cock and gave it its first full pump, smirking as his husband arched up into his touch, a ragged shout torn from his lips. He brought his mouth down, dropping licks around Steve’s crown as he gave a few lazy strokes. Finally, he sealed his lips around Steve’s cock, working up and down, and brought his other hand into play. He trailed his fingers in patterns on Steve’s thigh, inching higher and closer to his core. 

Tony pulled out all the stops. He gently tugged on Steve’s balls before brushing a dry finger back and over his hole. He gave a few sweeping circles with the pad of his finger before reversing direction and back again, a slow rub that made Steve writhe and shake. He did all this while taking as much of Steve’s cock in his mouth as he could. It was a hard angle, the table’s edge dug into Tony’s stomach. He worked faster, ratcheting up Steve’s begging and pleading to come until he finally made him give in to his orgasm, spilling into Tony’s mouth and over his knuckles.

“Oh, wow, Tony, come here.” Steve’s breaths were ragged. He pulled on Tony’s shoulder, pulling him up for a kiss. Steve’s hands went for Tony’s belt, working it open blindly while sucking the flavor of himself off Tony’s tongue. Before Tony realized what was happening, Steve grabbed him under his arms and pulled Tony onto the table in one swift motion, making him straddle his perfectly narrow waist.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Tony moaned between wet kisses. 

It wasn’t going to take long, with Steve’s wide hands on him and clever tongue in his mouth. Tony pulled back and pushed Steve back down to the table. He inched higher along Steve’s torso, kneeling over his husband. The sight of Steve’s bright blue eyes did him in, looking up at Tony, his hand furiously stripping Tony’s cock straight towards his open mouth. 

“C’mon, Tony, come for me.”

Tony fisted a hand in Steve’s fine blond hair, bringing him right where he wanted him when he came. The first pulse landed across Steve’s lips, the next streaked across his cheek. Tony spent himself across Steve’s face, collapsing against Steve’s chest, causing the table to wobble. 

“How this table can withstand both of us, I have no idea,” Steve observed as he caught his breath.

“I might have reinforced it with vibranium hardware and plates when you moved in,” Tony replied with a shrug, as Steve rolled his eyes and declared that he was ridiculous. Tony ignored the quip, choosing to nuzzle and kiss Steve’s chest instead. “Well that was a good dinner, thanks honey.”  
  
Steve huffed a laugh, “Yeah, enjoy yourself?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Better than Tokyo?”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh. “ _Way_ better than Tokyo. Do I have to tip the waiter?” 

“I think you already did.” Steve said, wiping some of Tony’s come off his face and licking his fingers. 

Tony leaned over, swiping some of it himself before dropping a peck onto Steve’s lips. “I hope you saved room for dessert.” 


End file.
